


Playing Softball

by angstbot



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw someone ask: “What did Nicky get out of it?” regarding certain Christmastime events (spoilers for Episode 13, maybe). Here’s an answer, Nicky's POV. Drabble. Smut. Smidgen of angst 'cause it's what I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Softball

**Author's Note:**

> While Alex/Nicky is not a lot of people’s cuppa, I find Nicky to be an outstanding vehicle to say what a lot of people are thinking about Alex. Also, her crass voice is fun to write. An honest-to-Amazonian-goddess 100 word drabble, like we used to do (in the snow, uphill both ways).

When Nicky vividly describes “rejoining the softball team,” it’s to give Chapman a hard time.

Alone in her bunk it’s a different story. It’s not Piper she imagines fucking Alex in both holes and sucking her clit like there’s no tomorrow.

That girl is a fucking Amazonian goddess. Who wouldn’t kneel at her feet and tongue-worship her like a champ?

Tall, smirky, irresistible. Who wouldn’t fantasize about cracking that reserve? Get her wet and throbbing, see if she’ll break down and beg.

Later, Nicky tries to convince herself that it’s cool. Friends give handjobs for Christmas all the time, right?


End file.
